


Craving red wine

by NyxSolei



Series: 동방신기 완숏 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSolei/pseuds/NyxSolei
Summary: Changmin finds out why JYJ decided to leave. The answer is satisfying, and even alluring.





	Craving red wine

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy and comment ^^

Changmin is heartbroken when his friends announce their leave. He stares at the table, dumbfounded and says nothing. The silence seems better at the moment, rather than listening to poisonous words and painful phrases. He feels small at the large conference table, and his shoulders slump inwards, too scared to take too much space.

He turns to glance at the leader and is bewildered by the deep frown etched to his lips. Yunho seems calm and complex, but Changmin knows. He knows how hard it must be for Yunho to watch three of his friends turn against him, against the company, against TVXQ. There’s some sadness within his eyes, in that much Changmin is sure. However, he notices the anger too. It’s like a heatwave, constantly becoming more and more dangerous and hotter with each passing moment. It’s radiating from his body, and Changmin is smart enough to say nothing that will anger the man any further.

 

“Hyung.” Changmin mutters back in the dorm, but receives no answer. It’s far too big for just the two of them now, and Changmin feels the emptiness around the halls.

“Yunho-hyung.” He says again and faces the older, who's heat hasn't passed, rather than restrained itself at the moment he looks up to the other.

“Yes, Changminnie?” He tries to sound warm, instead of the blazing fire that dances around him.

“It’s only us now, right?” He asks, even though the answer is clear. He needs to know he has someone, anyone, and preferably Yunho- at his side.

“Yes, Changminnie.” The leader concludes sadly.

 

Changmin notices how strange Yunho's behavior becomes. It’s as if he's  _ scared _ . 

Their schedule is hectic, and there’s very little time to rest. When they're busy with rehearsals, or doing some shows, Yunho looks like the normal, happy-go-lucky he is. But then, Changmin notes, he’s far more precautious. He looks at him differently, and more frequently. It would have been flattering, if he didn't know any better. They’re at KBS when Yunho has his first breakdown.

They're alone in the waiting room, and the noonas went out to bring some of their belongings from the van.

“Hyung.” Changmin says, his voice is weak and concerned, “Do you think we will do fine?” He asks.

“Yes, Changminnie.” Yunho answers shortly. Most of their conversations are like this. Neither of them talks much, but there is so much left unsaid. The looks, the gestures- Changmin knows his leader far too well to think otherwise.

“I miss them.” Changmin blurts before he can even think about his words.

“You really shouldn't, Changminnie.” Yunho says almost immediately, “Trust me. You weren't there all the time, and there are things that you shouldn't concern yourself with.”

With that, Changmin decides to keep it quiet. However, he sees the hurt in the man’s eyes, and he feels sorry for saying something so inadequate. It only becomes worse when Changmin accidentally says something about wanting to be a part of Super Junior.

 

Yunho holds him by the wrist and leads Changmin inside of the dorm. His eyes are filled with rage, but his mouth stays unmoving. Changmin's insides are churning, and his stomach flips to the intense glare he receives. They're both tired from schedule, and both want to sleep, but Changmin knows Yunho won't let this matter be as it is.

“Changmin.” He says, and the tone sends shivers deep down to his spine, passing through every bone and muscle in his body.

“Yes, hyung?” He replies, swallowing the little saliva he has in his dry mouth. Changmin is aware he’s in trouble, but it’s the first time he feels the seriousness of it.

“Don't ever say that again. You have no idea how  _ hard _ I worked so  _ we _ would be where we are.” Yunho snaps. Changmin wants the drop to his knees and beg for forgiveness, but he is to stricken to do so.

“I’m sorry, hyung…” He whispers quietly, and for the shortest second, Changmin can see how the older’s face shift. Something changes. He can't figure out what it is, but he’s  _ sure _ it happened. Whatever it was.

“God..” Yunho mumbles, “Go to sleep, Changminnie.” He says, but Yunho is already far from him. He stands there for a couple of minutes in addition and takes in the odd behaviour his leader just expressed.

 

Changmin knocks on Yunho's door at a late hour.

“Hyung.” He murmures against the closed door, “Hyung, I’m sorry it was just a joke.” The younger whispers.

“Come in.” Yunho replies, and it makes his heart nearly fall out of its place. Hesitantly, he does as he has been told.

“Hyung, please don't be mad.” He says in a small voice, “I didn't mean it. I want,” Changmin swallows, “I want to stay a duo, with you.”

Changmin swears Yunho was at the bed just a moment ago, and at an inhuman speed he’s suddenly next to him. He blames the dark and his lack of sight for it.

“Changminnie..” Yunho mutters, “Why did you say that in first place?” He asks, voice soft and warm.

“I..felt alone.” He confesses, before he understands the words he blutrs. His eyes widen, and regret suddenly fills his veins.

“Changdol,” The leader places his arms around the younger, and he’s cold, “I’ll make sure you won't feel that way anymore.”

Changmin's cheeks flush, and he's out of breath suddenly. He sinks into the hold, and takes in the ever so familiar scent.

“Go to sleep Changminnie.” Yunho says quietly, and Changmin obliges, as his eyes are heavy.

 

The nearing comback is making everyone on edge. Changmin didn't expect the success of the now duo TVXQ, but he's happy about it. Furthermore, he’s thankful for it. He knows how hard Yunho works- learning the choreography, recording tracks, even paying visits to different variety shows. Yunho definitely changed after that one night. They became closer, and far more comfortable with each other, spending some time with one another outside of schedule.

 

He’s at the dorm when his mother calls and tells him they’re coming for a visit. Erratically, Changmin starts organizing the apartment and setting everything as it should. Then, he enters Yunho's room, who is out for schedule. With grunts and groans, he cleans the dirty laundry from the floor, and places his leader’s belongings to their rightful spot.

He notices the vitamin boxes that are spent on the floor, small red pills spilled on the carpet. With a sigh, he collects every pill and puts the box on the man's nightstand. What are those pills for anyway?

His thought is being broken by the doorbell, and soon after he forgets about the red subtance within them.

 

“You were in my room.” Yunho says, dropping his shoes next to the door, “Why were you in there?”

“I cleaned. My mother stopped by.” He replies calmly, unpacking homemade meals left by his family.

“You  _ cleaned _ ?” The leader’s eyes nearly pop out from how wide they expand. Changmin wavers. He winces from the tone and heads to the said room.

“I didn't touch anything too personal, I promise, hyung…” He offers the way to the organized bedroom.

“Where are my pills?” Yunho says, as if he  _ knows _ that Changmin collected them.

“They were lying on the carpet, so I put them back.” The younger smiles weakly.

“You  _ touched _ them?” Yunho growls, and for the first time, Changmin is scared of his leader. He apologizes, and retires to his room. 

 

At night, he isn't alone for very long. He can feel Yunho's presence in his room, but his body is unmoving as if asleep.

“If you only knew..” The older whispers, as he crawls onto the bed, eyes raking the other’s features.

“God, Changminnie, what were you thinking when you touched them?” He says so softly, it is almost painful to Changmin. His heart clenches at the sight before him. Yunho's eyes are shining, sparkling in the low moonlight.

“If you only knew what you do to me.” 

 

Neither of them speaks of that night. Changmin understands he wasn't supposed to hear those words, and Yunho won't say anything about creeping into the younger's room.

The promotions work out quiet well, but it doesn't leave them unexhausted. They return to the dorm as if all words escaped their lips, leaving them mute and unable to converse. Only by that time Changmin starts to get those odd dreams, where Yunho is next to him in bed, whispering, saying soft and warm words that make his heart flutter. Occasionally,  _ something _ happens after Yunho is with him, but he can't remember it. Surely enough, he shrugs those dreams off as soon as he wakes up.

 

It becomes weird between them. Yunho doesn't speak with him too much, and it seems as if he prefers to stay away. It makes Changmin want to get closer.

“Hyung.” He says one night,”Why are you avoiding me?” He asks innocently.

“Changminnie,” Yunho says heavily and a frown expands over his lips, “I don't want to avoid you.” The older confesses, averting the other’s gaze, “There are some things that I can't tell you, because I don't want to concern you.”

“Hyung, we are a duo, you should leave your dongsaeng in the dark. I don't like that you’re avoiding me this way.” He makes his plea.

“If I tell you, you have to keep quiet, and promise to stay.” Yunho offers.

“I promise hyung.”

 

He’s being lead to the bedroom, and the eerie feeling of things that happened before strikes him. He’s sat on the bed and Yunho is just a few inches away.

“Don't panic.” He whispers, and as if by command, Changmin's body stops from moving, just like in his dreams.

Heat spreads through his limbs as he feels something sharp penetrate his neck. His breath hitches. His heart races. His mind goes blank. It’s ecstatic, and addicting, feeling cold lips sucking on his vein. He’s desperate for it to continue, but Yunho quickly pulls away and uncovers his red, shining eyes.

The feeling is familiar, as if it happened before, but also as if it didn't. Changmin understands now the missing part in his dreams. This is it. This is the feeling he has been missing.

He tells the older to keep on doing so, and receives laughter in return. Yunho says too much will make them both dizzy, and that everything should be done proportionally. Changmin whines, and before he knows it, his lips are captured by the other’s.

 

They don't speak of that either. But it keeps on happening, at least once in a few days. Changmin is eager, he wants the arousing sensation that comes with it, and the care Yunho gives him after he does it. He hugs him, keeps him close by and asks for his well being. Changmin loves the attention. It's sometimes more addicting than Yunho drinking his blood. More addicting, than knowing he has been spending the last few years with a vampire.

He lets out a soft, whimpering moan the other night, and Yunho loses it. He slams the younger onto the bed and holds his arms above him. He stares at him like a beast, checking its prey. His red, glowing and enchanting eyes rake through his body, and take in every uncovered skin. 

 

They're addicted to each other.

 

They share their first kiss not long after. It’s captivating, heated and deep. Changmin makes that sound again that he knows makes Yunho mad. He whimpers into it, and tries to move his arms onto the older's body.

Yunho breaks it, and huffs, “You shouldn't have touched my pills. As soon as you had your scent on them I couldn't think of anything else.” He tries to catch his breath, as does the man beneath him.

“It's good that I did.” Changmin smiles, “You wouldn't have done that without it.” He says, and finally places his arms where they belong - on Yunho's torso.

“Changminnie..” The older cooes, and dives into his lips once again.

 

Changmin enlists, and so does Yunho. They're far from each other, but make efforts to keep in touch. Changmin is a policeman, along with Super Junior’s Siwon and Donghae, what makes it a lot harder for Yunho. He writes to Changmin, because he's old fashioned, and he prefers the paper, or so Changmin remembers he told him.

Every letter ends with 'Don’t forget you’re mine’. And it makes his heart flutter and his stomach to become a butterfly habitat. 

They meet after work once, the four of them together. Changmin loves to drink, and he’s quickly persuaded to join them for hwesik. 

 

Yunho comes late, which is understandable, but Changmin pouts nonetheless. He’s followed by Siwon to the toilet, and when the man tries to make a move on him, sinking his own pair of fangs into Changmin's soft skin, Yunho is there. He makes a growling sound that will never leave the younger’s heart, and covers him, barking the word  _ mine _ . 

 

“It’s just like JYJ.” Yunho explains when he drives them to his apartment, “They wanted you the same way I want you. I didn't let them. I was the stronger one.”

Changmin feels small once again.

“The same way you want me?” He asks.

“Your blood is intoxicating. It makes me want to do things I shouldn't do, and it’s addicting.”

Changmin's heart drops.

“I thought you liked me.”

Yunho stops the car abruptly and turns to face the other.

“Changminnie,” He calls softly, “I don't like you.” Yunho takes the other's chin between his slim fingers, “I love you.”

 

“Hyung.” He answers after a comforting silence, “I love you too.”


End file.
